


The Chosen One, Part 3

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One Shot, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: I can't help it. Bratty Potter and Over-It Draco just fills my soul with happiness. I'm grinning like a madman as I post this. Ugh. How'd I get myself back into this? I'm supposed to be finishing things up before school starts. Instead... I'm getting wrapped up in another world full of Drarry. *UGHHHHH* [No beta~]Warnings: Language.





	The Chosen One, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I can't help it. Bratty Potter and Over-It Draco just fills my soul with happiness. I'm grinning like a madman as I post this. Ugh. How'd I get myself back into this? I'm supposed to be finishing things up before school starts. Instead... I'm getting wrapped up in another world full of Drarry. *UGHHHHH* [No beta~]
> 
> Warnings: Language.

**Harry reached forward ca** tching Draco the moment he crumpled, pulling him up and into his arms, "Merlin!" He gasped and stared into the house seeing Pansy at the top of the stairs.

"What did you do?!"

"I said his name," Harry stepped in uninvited, carrying Draco, "does this happen often?"

"I've never seen it..." Pansy let out a quiet, unsure laugh as Harry carried Draco in and sat him on the couch.

"Malfoy," Harry took him by the chin and gave his shoulder a shake. "C'mon, wake up."

Draco blinked in shock, jerking away from Harry's hold, "get off of me!"

"I thought you were dead," Harry answered dryly, clearly teasing him, "the first time I've ever made someone pass out, I'll chalk it up."

"I was startled!"

"So you passed out?" Harry snorted inelegantly, shaking his head. "I mean seriously."

Draco gave a huff and brushed Harry away, "what are you doing here?!"

"I came to apologize," Harry answered, rocking back on his heels before getting to his feet.

"Well," Draco tried to gather his thoughts, swallowing nervously.

"We're having tea would you like a mug?"

"Apparently it's the day for uninvited guest," Malfoy muttered in annoyance, "and get your shoes off my carpet, Potter! I mean honestly, do you have no manners?"

"Of course," Harry smirked at Pansy before he stepped down the stairs and stripped his shoes.

Pansy was sitting back in her seat, munching on a biscuit and balancing a cup of tea on her knee with her wand while telling a story when Harry joined.

"...so anyway, I just told Theo to get out." She waved her hand with the biscuit, and Harry watched Draco cringe at the falling crumb, "of course that started another argument."

"What do you expect from someone so uncivilized," Draco answered, his eyes on Harry who took the seat next to Draco, "how do you take your tea, Potter?"

"Just a dash of honey," Harry answered immediately and watched Draco lean forward to make him a mug. "Ah, thanks." Draco gave a curt nod and sat back, his eyes drifting anywhere but to Potter as Pansy and him started talking about something Draco was less than interested in hearing. He just wanted them gone, but he had a feeling Potter was one to overstay his welcome.

**And, overstay his welcome he did.** He did even bother making an inkling of leaving until Pansy was out the door, who had stayed longer than she normally would have.

_I'll have to remind her not to lie to me,_ Draco thought as he watched Harry Potter hovering awkwardly at the stairs, _for two people that are barely friends they sure had a lot to say._

"Uh..." Harry looked up and any trace of confidence he had built up disappeared the moment Draco and him shared a look.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry breathed out, taking a step closer, "Mal - Draco, I am so sorry I... I did whatever it was I did last night?"

"Mm," Draco tilted his head, watching him, "don't even know?"

"I," Harry paused realizing Draco was giving him a go and he cleared his throat, "uh, look I _am_ sorry, okay?"

"I believe you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No harm was done." Draco decided, lifting a shoulder, "we can go about our lives like normal."

"Oh," Harry frowned and stepped back, his heel dangerously close to the step and Draco hated the fact he reached for him, his hand coming out to his arm and pulling him forward just slightly. Harry, reading into the grab, took another step closer and had a surge of confidence filling him. "I don't want to go back to normal."

"I don't care," Draco dropped his hand immediately, flustered, "if that's all you can leave."

"If I leave I won't see you again."

"I know, _normal_ ," Draco answered immediately, dragging the word out. He watched Harry, leaning towards him and Draco stood straight, "please, Potter, don't do this."

"Why?"

"Because you do it, and I give in and we see each other for who we are and I fall in love and you leave me." Draco was speaking just above a whisper, his breath heavy when his back hit the wall behind him.

"I leave you?" Harry questioned, arching his eyebrow, "I'm not the one trying to throw you out."

"So, you're not daft? You do get the hints?" Draco sneered, annoyance filling him.

"Of course I get the hints," Harry took the final step forward, he was chest to chest with Draco, his hand pressed to the white wall behind Draco and encasing him within his hold. "I'm not near as clueless as you'd have me be, Malfoy."

"Yeah, well-."

Harry shook his head, silencing whatever insult Malfoy had working, "what are you scared of?" Draco didn't answer, he didn't have so he said nothing. "Me?" Draco remained silent, "give me one chance, Draco, just one and I'll prove to you I'm not who you think I am."

Draco didn't want that, he liked the idea of Harry-The-Chosen-One-Potter far too much. He wanted Harry to be that exactly, he wanted him to live up to the name and ruin his life so he could be right, more than anything Malfoy wanted to be right about this.

_I know his type,_ and he did. Stupid Potter and his unwavering loyalty, stupid Potter and his undying need to save someone - _well, I don't need saving!_ Potter living his life like it was his last day because he's already experienced it once, Potter being exactly the way Draco knew he would - brash and unnerving and unbelievably sexy as he pleaded his case just for one chance to prove to Draco Malfoy, of all people, he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay, just like he was now. Overstaying his welcome.

"We're not a thing, Potter," Draco said the moment he found his voice.

"You said that last night."

"And I was right."

"So, we won't do dinner..." Harry joked, smirking, "tea went well, we can do tea."

Draco sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head, "don't do this."

"I'm just waiting for you to give in," Harry licked his lips, "it was second on your list of our future."

"Then comes you seeing who I am," Draco recanted, and pressed his palm to Harry's chest, "so, I think it's time you really leave."

"You're scared of yourself, more than you're scared of me?" Harry questioned, leaning against Draco's palm slightly, "what do you think I'm going to find, Draco?"

"Stop that," Draco hissed, "stop calling me Draco like you can."

"I can," Harry grinned, "that's your name."

_Stupid Potter._ Draco narrowed his eyes and moved to duck away from Harry's hold, but Potter was quick and pulled him right back to him, only this time Draco's back was pressed against his chest and Harry had him pinned to the wall, " _Potter_!"

"Draco," Harry's breath tickled his neck and Draco tensed.

"You don't get to take whatever you want, Potter," Draco spat, pressing against the wall trying to push Harry back, "you're not entitled to whatever, whoever you want just because of who you are!"

"And who am I?"

"Stupid Potter," Draco hissed with a grunt, "annoying and grating and fucking impossible to even talk to because you do that thing where you bogart _who you are_ , all over the bloody place like I give a bloody damn about you when I clearly don't!"

"Doesn't sound like it," Harry whispered, his voice low and soft, breaking through Draco's yells and screams, "sounds like you do care."

"You've always been this way," Draco huffed, finally getting some leverage to turn around and glare right at Harry's face, "you've always been irrational and in the way and... everything was fine in my life until you turned up half-naked!"

"Are you done?"

"Hardly," Draco snapped quickly, brushing his hair back with a quivering hand, "ju-just would you bloody leave?!"

"You curse a lot when you're flustered," Harry smiled, "it's cute."

"I'm not flustered!"

"Mm," Harry hummed, tilting his head, "you are." He reached out and Draco froze, feeling Harry's finger sliding down his flushed cheek.

"No, you're just bloody heavy," Draco tried to sound even but he knew his voice quivered. Harry dragged his tongue along his bottom lip before following the motion with his teeth, biting his bottom lip with a smile. "Would you fucking stop?"

"Can we try dinner again?" Harry asked quietly, dropping his lip but his smile stayed.

Draco swallowed nervously, "we don't do dinner."

"Please?" Harry asked, his green eyes lit with laughter, "just one chance Malfoy, that's all I ask."

"I..." Draco pulled in a ragged breath, "will you leave if I say yes?"

"I'll leave," Harry promised, "if you really want me to."

"I want you so far away from me right now," Draco tried for a growl but it came out raspy and didn't quite meet the way he was feeling, somewhere deep down, he knew his disgust was somewhere inside of him.

Harry leaned in closer, taking Draco by the chin, "how far away?"

"Why? Finally going to listen?"

"Maybe." His lips hovered over the blonde's, who was wetting his own lips instinctively. "Maybe not," Harry added before closing the distance between them. He pressed Draco hard against the wall, his hand sliding from his chin down to his waist and holding him in place as he kissed the life right out of him.

Draco let out a low sounding groan the moment their lips met but he remained still, Harry was doing more than enough for them both.

Harry moved his mouth against Malfoy's slowly, his tongue sliding along those wet lips and into his mouth when Draco finally opened up, the hand Harry had pressed against the wall moved to Draco's hair and tilted his head back just enough that when he moved from his lips to his neck he had ample access.

"Potter," Draco breathed, "ah-hh." Came rolling out before he could finish what he was saying Harry having nipped his neck lightly, "oh, _fuck_."

Potter fought down a chuckle and lapped at the skin he had just bit then he pulled Draco off the wall easily and wrapped his arm around his waist, "say yes."

"No," Draco hissed, hating the fact he was arching himself against Harry's body. _Hating it_.

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon Malfoy," Harry spoke between kisses, his hand grabbing at Draco's arse and pushing them together tighter, "just one night." He kissed his shoulder, "you and me." His collarbone was next, "If you hate me," his throat was getting a kiss now, "still. I'll disappear."

"No, you won't."

"I promise," Harry pulled back, bucking his hips forward and meeting Draco's dark grey eyes, "on my name."

"You cheeky shit," Draco growled, finally moving his hand to take Harry by the chin and stop him from another onslaught of kisses, "I fucking hate you."

"I can tell."

"I really do," Draco growled, his embarrassment feeding his fire, "such a fucking brat."

"I am a brat," Harry agreed, lowering his head to kiss his palm, "tomorrow night, then?"

Draco sucked in a deep breath, blinking slowly, "when it fails I want to hear you say, 'you told me so, Draco'."

"I can call you Draco then?"

"Get out of my house." Draco sneered, dropping his chin.

Harry dropped his arms and stepped back, "I'll pick you up at 6."

"If you're late don't even bother."

Harry winked and took the stairs two at a time, "later, _Draco_."


End file.
